Emergency broadcast
by Kaiina
Summary: In a matter of seconds Kyle's entire life changes because of an an emergency broadcast on TV. Will he and his family make it out of this alive? And for what cost? Style  though not in the first chapter  Rating T because I rate everything T
1. Return of the Nazi

It was June 29th in the year 2016, Kyle was 15. That day had passed like so many others had before it in South Park. _Normal_ would be not entirely correct. Because most people wouldn't describe life in South Park as normal. But of course normal is a subjective word. So maybe it was.

It was 8.30 in the evening. Kyle was finishing up his homework at the living room table, he'd been home late because he'd gone to the arcade with Kenny and Stan. To keep his good grades up he needed to get a high score on tomorrow's math test. Meaning he still had another twenty minutes of work before he could finally go to his room and play that new online game Clyde had told him about.

His father sat on the couch and was watching some lame-ass show about dolphins when suddenly the screen became completely black. Before he could even make a comment on it the screen changed again and in bold red letters EAS could be read on the screen.

"Sheila come quick. There's an emergency broadcast on TV." Gerald called to his wife in the kitchen who was doing dishes.

Kyle's eyes fixed on the TV and his mother came to stand in the door opening between the kitchen and living room. None of them said anything and held their breath while they waited patiently for the screen to change.

It did and on the screen appeared a face that none of them had hoped to see.

"Hey guys it's me Hitler. Satan let me out of hell again and now I've taken over the Whitehouse and so the entire country. Me and my officers will immediately begin with the gathering of all the Jews an- "

"Kyle go get Ike." Kyle's head snapped up and looked at his mother who has sagged against the doorpost.

"But mom…"

"Now Kyle!" She yelled at him.

Kyle jumped up immediately and stumbled up the stairs and lost his footing three times in twenty-one steps. He stumbled once more in the hallway before he reached his brother's door. He pulled it open and his brother snapped his had up in surprise.

"Ky-"

"Ike come on!" He grabbed his brothers by the wrist and pulled his brother through the hall and down the stairs.

"Kyle… Wha-?" Ike questioned but didn't struggle as his older brother pulled him along.

As soon as they reached the living room his father threw them their jackets. "Grab you're jackets boys we're leaving."

Kyle quickly struggled to put on his jacket while he saw his mother grab a photo album and hold it tight to her chest.

"Mom, Dad what's happening?" Ike asked with wide eyes and confusion written on his face. His parents nearly ignored him as they continued to scramble around and gather a few meager possessions. He turned towards his older brother who was zipping his backpack closed. "Kyle?" His face was so questioning and uncertain that it almost broke his heart.

He opened his mouth but couldn't form any words. As compensation he entwined his fingers in his brother's. Than the doorbell rang and his hard stopped.

"Sheila, take the boys through the back door." His father called as he walked towards the front door.

"Gerald no." His mother called out.

His father looked at them. "Kyle take your mother and your brother outside."

Before anybody could do anything else the door was burst open. His mother screamed and eight armed men quickly walked in and pointed their guns at them. "Broflovski family, in the name of the new president of the United States you are to come with us."

There was a long pause. Maybe because they were all too shocked too move. Kyle had always considered himself strong. Maybe not necessarily physical, he was a skinny and not very athletic after all, but mentally he was strong. Like his family had always taught him. He wouldn't give up, wouldn't let people walk over him, he would say what he felt and do as he felt was right.

Until he learned how persuasive a gun to your face could be.

Because sheepishly he and his family did what was asked of them and in doing so he felt like a strong fire, a strong source of strength suddenly had sizzled out.

The outside air was fresh and crisp, since it had been snowing earlier. The fresh snow crunched underneath his feet. In several houses lights shone behind windows. Many people were watching them behind windows or even standing outside. They whispered to each other. He could see the pity, the horror but above all the fear shine in their eyes. They whispered to each other. Yet they didn't say anything. They didn't do anything.

They were truly alone.

One of the soldiers groaned in frustration at their slow pace. He pushed his father in an effort to make him move faster though it only caused him to stumble.

"Hey leave him alone!" Ike yelled as he stood between his father and the man. The man scoffed angrily and gave his brother a shove against his chest. Ike stumbled a step backwards but the ten-year old quickly regained his footing and lunged at the man. The man easily pushed him off, grabbing the young boy with his left hand while his right went to his belt that held a black baton.

On an impulse of adrenaline, protectiveness and stupidity Kyle jumped on the man's back. "Don't touch him!" Kyle shouted as he struggled to keep the man in his arms from reaching for his baton.

"Kyle!" He heard his mother yell.

The soldier struggled against him trying to get him to let go. He made a sharp turn and Kyle saw from the corner of his eye a familiar face.

Two more men came to the first's help. Grabbing Kyle and practically swinging him across the hard street pavement. He heard a sickening crack from his head hitting the ground. He vaguely could make out Stan running towards him, calling out his name, as his world spun. His eyes flitted to the ground and could make out a big red stain that kept getting bigger fast, it felt warm against it his head and it smelled familiar but he didn't really register anything. He felt so far away from the world. Like he was about to fall asleep any second.

Something moved in the corner of his eyes and with a hard smack on his head he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was his mother hysterically crying out his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is something I thought of very randomly. I didn't know if I was going to post it or not. Since the chapter is so short. But I really felt like I had the too stop the chapter here. The rest of the story is already thought out but I don't know if I'll continue this. Maybe I should leave it as it is and make it a very short one-shot? If I find the energy to write the rest I'll update. But I really don't know whether I hate this or love this.<strong>

**I also know that I left a lot of things about WW3 open. It was supposed to be revealed later on in the story.**

**Btw. I know that there really isn't much Style in this Fanfic but in the entire story it was going to be Stan/Kyle. Though it doesn't show in the first chapter does it? ^^' I guess it doesn't.**

**-Add witty A/N ending here**


	2. Chainlink fences

**AN: I don't own South Park or any of the characters. They belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

When Kyle woke up it felt like his head was split in two. It took a while before he was fully aware of the things around him. He sat up slowly and immediately felt his world spin he almost toppled over but two hands held him upright.

"Take it easy there Kyle." Somebody whispered.

"Dad?" Kyle questioned. His vision refused to adapt but he recognized the voice well enough.

"Yeah, are you alright?" His father asked while he shifted closer to his son. His head rested on his father's shoulder and he felt his dad's fingers in his red curls.

"I'm fine. Where are we? What happened?"

"We're in a van. They're taking us to a camp in Denver. They say it's just for registration." Kyle didn't believe that and he could tell his father didn't either but he didn't comment on it. "You lost a lot of blood when you hit your head on the pavement. You were out for a few hours. It could have been much worse if you're friend Stanley hadn't helped us out."

"Stan tried to help us?" Kyle asked in amazement.

"Yes, he must've come as soon as he saw it on the TV. The officers who took us are regular officers. They don't really hate Jews. But everyone who was caught rebelling against Hitler is killed on the spot as well as their direct family. Stan tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen than a fight broke out."

"Is he alright? He didn't get hurt did he dad?" Kyle said as his fingers clutched desperately at his father's jacket.

"I- he-" His father seemed at a loss of words. "They far outnumbered him Kyle. There's a good chance that he didn't survive. It was really bad. When we left he was just lying there. He wasn't moving."

Kyle's eyes started to sting and fill with water. Stan could be dead? That couldn't be true. He was fine just a couple of hours ago. He was smiling and laughing. He was telling him about the new game he was saving for. Kyle told him that he'd chip in but Stan said he didn't need it. He almost had enough money and he'd promised to wash his uncle Jimbo 's car in the weekend. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

"But he didn't do anything wrong." Kyle sobbed. He clutched harder on the fabric of his father's coat. His father wrapped his arms around him and kept stroking his hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong either Kyle. It's not your fault. None of this is. Remember that. We didn't do anything wrong."

Kyle continued to sob softly into his father chest. He wasn't sobbing very loudly because he had noticed a while ago that his mother and brother were sleeping but still he felt like he had never cried harder in his life.

He cried so hard and so long that he felt himself slip back into a sleep filled with nightmares. He only wanted Stan to be there and tell him everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>It had been 2 weeks since Kyle and his family arrived at the so called registration center in Denver. It sounded fancy but it really wasn't anything more than a big sports field with a chain-link fence around it.<p>

Daily they got a small amount of food and water. There were a few blankets that were distributed amongst everyone. When Gerald had managed to get one he gave it to his sons. They kept it for three days but after they saw a family with 3 kids all younger than them they gave it away. Kyle's dad didn't say anything about it but in his eyes Kyle could see a small flicker of pride. It surprised him that he saw it hidden behind all that guilt.

All the basic necessities were there in theory. There was a small amount of food for everybody, a few blankets, toilets and a small medical post that really only had band aids and bandages. He knew that because he'd gone there for his head wound.

Everybody was hungry, sick and tired all the time but worse than that was the cold Denver weather. Kyle and his family had been lucky in a way. Since they all had pretty warm clothes and coats on when they were taken. Many were less lucky and were forced to endure the cold nights in only light sleepwear.

His dad said that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Their ancestors had had much it worse. Kyle wondered if he really felt lucky or only said that to convince himself.

Though he thought the conditions of this camp were bad he had to say that the worst by far had to be the guards. Unlike the guards that had picked him and his family up the guards at the camp were real followers from Hitler, not just normal men doing his bidding in fear for their lives. They watched them like hawks. Hate shone constantly from their eyes. Hitler had apparently promised the people of America that nobody would be killed or harmed in an attempt to minimize resistance from both Jews as non-Jews. Kyle knew this was a big fat lie. On a regular basis he would see them take somebody with them, even going as far as taking them outside the fence. They'd take the person to one of cots outside the fence where the guards could change or leave their stuff. Sometimes the person had just done something in defiance but often it was just somebody who'd made eye-contact with them or even people who were just minding their own business. Nobody knew exactly what happened to them, nobody dared to ask, the only thing Kyle knew is he'd never seen any of them come out of there again.

Ike had noticed this after 5 days and questioned his dad about it. The older man kept insisting that those people's paperwork had been filled out, they'd been registered and were allowed to go home. Kyle didn't believe his father and he suspected his younger brother didn't either.

Kyle's family didn't talk much anymore. Most of the day they just sat quietly huddled together. Silent, only saying something on occasions. There wasn't anything to do. Which surprised many. They weren't forced to work and weren't being massively killed. They would eventually die from lack of better food and healthcare but was that really what they were doing? Were they really just waiting to die?

While every day the camp received more and more people and more camps were built on a daily basis, still nothing really happened. He had heard from some men that Hitler was waiting until he collected as many Jews as he could, before he really started with his final goal. Nobody really wanted to think about it.

* * *

><p>After another week Kyle had almost gone crazy a couple of times. All around him he saw children, elderly, men, women slowly but surely wither away from existence. Heart wrenching cries and screams kept him awake at night. Broken sobs and faces kept him unnerved by day.<p>

He had taken to going to the medical post on a daily basis. It was only a table with a couple of boxes but the lady in charge of it was the only person Kyle had found that still had some glint of life inside of her. The only person they hadn't managed to break. She was a strong woman in her mid-thirties. She was a doctor and one of the first to be brought here.

He walked past people sitting and lying on the ground. He tried not to look at them too much. He felt like a coward in doing so but he feared that if he didn't he would break down and go insane.

"Good morning Kyle. Did you have a bad nights rest again?" She asked.

He nodded sheepishly and rubbed the back of his hair with his hand. "Yeah kind off."

"You should try meditating before you go to sleep. It will help you fall asleep easier. Stretching while you're laying down or loosening your muscles could also help, try to keep as warm as you possibly can and avoid too much physical activity before you go to sleep. It won't help much but it should make it a little bit easier."

"Thanks, I'll try. Have the new supplies gotten here yet?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, it's only some more bandages and Band-Aids not as much as I'd hoped but we got three bottles of disinfectant. It isn't much and I don't know when we'll get any more so we should only use it when absolutely necessary. "

He was about to say something but both of them got distracted when a small girl seemed to appear from nowhere and pulled on the sleeve of his jacket.

"It hurts." She cried while she pointed to her scratched up knee. Kyle smiled at her and picked her up. "Good thing you're being so brave about it. What's your name?"

"Milly."

"That's a pretty name. How did you hurt your knee?"

He put her down on the table while the doctor opened a box. "I fell when I was looking for my mommy."

Kyle comforted her while the doctor cleaned her small scrape with water and put a Band-Aid on it. She was only six years old and was wearing a nightgown and didn't wear any shoes. She had long black hair and curious blue eyes that gaped openly at him. He hadn't noticed her state of undress before. When he did he took off his coat, shoes and socks. He slipped he way to large coat over her shoulders and the ridiculously large socks on her feet. He pulled his shoes back on without socks.

It felt weird to his feet but he couldn't let her walk around without anything on her feet.

"Do you know where your mommy is?" The doctor asked.

The girl only sadly shook her head no.

"I'll go find her with you, is that alright?" Kyle asked. "But first say thank you to the nice doctor."

The girl nodded and he picked her up again. She waved and said a soft thank you then Kyle with her on his arm to find her mother.

It took almost half an hour to finally find the woman. She was quite young and worried to tears.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said. Kyle was wrapped in skinny arms that almost squeezed the life out of him. "Thank you for bringing her back to me."

They let go of each other and she looked slightly puzzled. "But where did she get those clothes?"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know. She was already wearing them. I'm Kyle, I'm helping out at the Medical post. If you ever need something again you can find me there. We don't have many supplies but the doctor is really nice and she gives really good medical advice."

The woman nodded. "I'll go and thank her later. Again, thank you so much for your help."

"It wasn't a problem. But I should head back. Feel free to stop by at any time."

Kyle left back for the medical post. When the doctor saw him saw him she gave him a smile and he gave her a thumbs up.

He was startled when he felt a hand on his arm. A large guard stood next to him dressed in the standard guarding uniform decorated with several large swastika's. He was almost twice Kyle's size. Unlike the redhead he was broad with a good amount of body fat and short trimmed dark hair. He was about halfway in his forties and for some reason reminded Kyle of lumberjack. "Come with me." He said in a gruff voice.

Kyle's eyes widened, his face paled. Like a pleading scream his eyes flew to the doctor but she only looked as horrified as he did.

"Do you want me to repeat myself of should I force you?" The man said again, apparently not very patient.

Kyle only sheepishly nodded and followed the man. He feared most above anything else that they would take him outside the chain-wire fences. Because in a deep part of his mind he knew what happened to those people and what would be his faith if that man would take him there.

To his relieve the man didn't seem to be leading him there. Instead leading him toward the small white tent where the guards sat under when it rained. It was in one of the four corners of the triangle shaped camp.

"You're going to help me with something. It's right behind the tent."

Kyle didn't dare to say anything. He nearly followed. When they reached the back of the tent Kyle noticed that there was only 5 feet between the chain-link fence and the back of the tents.

"I don't see-" Kyle was interrupted as he was roughly pushed up against the ringed fence and a fat, sweaty hand covered his mouth.

"Listen here you dirty Jew. You're going to help me with a little problem of mine and you're going to be very quiet while I do it. Or else much worse things will happen to you. I'm going to move my hand and if I hear as much as a whisper from your lips there's going to be hell to pay. Got it?"

Kyle didn't know what he could do but nod. So he did and the hand left his mouth. A small of triumph played on the older man's lips and Kyle couldn't help but think a smile didn't fit his face at all.

He pressed his fat body against the younger boy's smaller one. "That's a good little Jew. You're going to be a good little boy and be very quiet now." The man's chubby lips latched on to Kyle's throat and pressed a kiss there before he started to suck and lick on his skin.

Kyle froze in fear. Behind the tent nobody would see them, he couldn't make a noise without paying for it with his life, nobody would hear them. "You're quite pretty for a Jew. Real nice and skinny aren't you? If I didn't know any better I wouldn't even begin to suspect that the blood in your veins would be so disgusting."

A sweaty hand slipped under his shirt and glided over his belly towards his chest.

"Yeah you almost don't notice how revolting you truly are. But you are. You are repulsive. Like all the rest of ya."

The lecherous hand kept touching him, grabbing at him and making Kyle feel dirtier any minute. He let out a whimper but the man either didn't notice or just didn't comment on it. Kyle couldn't just stand there frozen in fear any longer. For a moment he saw a flash of his best friend before his eyes, smiling at him. The person who had so bravely tried to save him. His best friend that would give his own life in a moment's notice to save Kyle's.

He had to prove to himself that he was worthy of such a sacrifice. That Stan's friendship and support was not wasted on a pathetic coward but had helped him become strong.

The man chuckled. "You're an abomination, foul and hideous. You're sick. You're just goddamned-"

Kyle kicked him as hard as he could. The man obviously didn't suspect it and loosened his grip on Kyle. The younger boy used his chance to shove him even more backwards and run for it.

Stan was not a poor judge of character. He hadn't wasted his life on being friends with a pathetic coward.

Kyle heard the man curse in the distance but did his best to quickly disappear in the crowd of fellow prisoners.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since then. He had done his best to avoid all of the guards. He didn't want to run into his little 'buddy' again and pay the consequences for his actions. He hadn't returned to the medical post either since it would be the first place the man would look.<p>

Now there was nothing more to do than sit still and wait. Wait for something to happen or for the guard to finally find him and get his revenge on the Jew.

He was sitting next to Ike and his younger brother was getting weaker and sicker scarily fast. Kyle wondered what would happen if this continued on much longer. Would everybody here really be slowly starved to death?

His father and mother sat across from them. Their eyes were also on Ike. He could see in their eyes that they were wondering the same thing.

"Kyle! Kyle, are you there?" Kyle's head snapped up. He heard someone call his name from far off. For a moment he had the irrational fear it was the guard but he wouldn't know his name. Even if he did he wouldn't call him by it and on top of that the voice sounded nothing like it.

"Kyle!" Gaze fixed on the woven-fence about 11 yards away from him. His eyes widened. He clumsily got to his feet and dashed for it. He nearly tripped several times but he couldn't have cared less. He flung himself against it and his fingers wrapped around the steel wires.

In front of him were familiar blue eyes that he thought he'd never see again. "S-Stan." He could only choke out. The other boy also flung himself against the fence. Their fingers touched desperately as if to feel it the other was real. They were so close, they were literally touching but it wasn't enough. Only their fingers could really go through the fence and it didn't make him feel as close to Stan as he'd like to feel.

Stan seemed to share his need for closeness because through the chain-link fence their fingers intertwined with each other and they didn't even break eye-contact to blink.

"I thought you were dead. My dad said that-"

Stan only chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "Haha, it must have looked that way. It wasn't really all that bad. You didn't think I was a pussy that would just give up and let them take you, right?"

Kyle smiled too but he felt the warmth of tears slipping down his cheeks. He wondered if he'd just started crying or only just noticed. "My bad. I forgot about that."

"That's alright." Stan continued. "Do you trust me?"

Kyle nodded his head more fervently than necessary but Stan's only response was giving Kyle's fingers a firm squeeze.

"That's good because I've come to get you out of here. Everything will be alright

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright the second chapter. I added a lot of stuff that I hadn't been planning on adding but I did it anyway. I guess I wanted to throw you guys of a bit. I didn't want to reintroduce Stan too soon and make it too predictable. (Though it's pretty cliché in my opinion)<strong>

**After I finished this I really doubted if I should upload it or not. I really liked the first chapter and felt really satisfied about it. I wrote it all in one great rush of inspiration and only went back to change little things. This chapter however started quite fluently but got harder to write towards the ending. I had to rewrite again and again and it just didn't seem to flow like I wanted it too.**

**So I'm not really happy with this chapter(especially Stan's return that was kind of anticlimax) but I just wanted to get it done so I could get started on the next chapter. I couldn't just skip this chapter. That would have been weird.**

**Anyway this is my first South Park fanfic and this chapter is literally thanks to the great reviews I got. I hadn't started writing this chapter yet and wasn't really motivated but then I read some reviews and got really pumped I wrote a good 75% of the story. It was pretty late so I quit. Than today I really didn't feel like continuing but I read the new reviews I got and decided to finish this chapter and update it.**

**So thanks to all of you great South Park community. You're really very supportive and kind.**


	3. What's said and what isn't

**AN: I do not own South Park or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Kyle blinked and made sure nobody stood close enough to hear their conversation. Though he was worried about anyone having heard what his friend had said, he couldn't stop the corners of his lips from twitching upwards in a shy hopefully smile. Stan grinned his own bashful smile and they stood there grinning like idiots for a while.

Then Kyle's eyes suddenly turned incredibly sad. He couldn't look at Stan anymore. "Please Stan, go away."

Stan's bright grin shattered in a second, confusion and worry taking its place on his young face.

"Kyle? W-Wha-?" Stan began.

Kyle untangled his fingers from his friend's and took a step back. "Just go away, Stan. Leave."

"What are you saying? You're not making any sense." Stan as he clutched closer to the gate. It cut painfully into his fingers but he didn't really notice. Cobalt blue eyes scanned his friends face for any evidence or clue to what was going on. He didn't see anything as the redhead's bangs covered his eyes. His lips were tightly pressed together and when he snapped his head up he was surprised to see not happiness or joy or even hope shine in them but instead he saw a fiery rage burn in that forest green.

"I'm not making any sense? I'm not making any sense?" The redhead questioned angrily. "No you're not making any sense Stan! How can you just come here and say something like that? I thought you were dead… and you almost were." Kyle only seemed hesitant now biting his lip and shuffled his feet. "You almost died and it's not only that. It's also your family that's in danger if you were to pull something off. It's not really all that bad here. It will be fine."

Now it was Stan who seemed to be getting aggravated. "Kyle things are going to be very bad, very soon. You don't have to worry about anything. I've come here to help you and I won't leave until I do that but we don't have much time. You'll just have to trust me when I tell you that I have everything under control. Kyle please we have to hurry, just tell me that you trust my judgment and you'll follow me anywhere."

The time that Kyle didn't speak seemed endless. In reality it was only a couple of seconds though but finally he looked at his best friends for years and nodded. "O-Okay. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Hurry and go get your family. I'll take care of the rest." Stan said relieved.

Kyle nodded and hurried off. While he was gone Stan zipped open his backpack and took out a small package that he laid down at the bottom of the fence. It didn't take long for Kyle to return with his mother, brother and father closely behind him.

"Stanley what are you doing here?" Sheila asked as she saw him.

"I'm coming to get you out of here. I have a plan. Just stand far enough away from the fence when I blow it up. There'll be a lot of smoke but you'll need to run through it as fast as you can."

"Wha-Wha-What?" Sheila said as Gerald was already pushing her and Ike back. Kyle grabbed his younger brother's hand and the little boy stared up at him with big fearful eyes. Kyle put on a brave face but actually he was so terrified himself that he swore his heart was going to break out of his chest.

Several people were already giving them weird looks but nobody really realized what was happening until after Stan took some steps back and there was an explosion of considerable size and a ridiculous amount of dark smoke and dust in the air. Kyle's heart stopped for a minute. His entire body went into full panic mode. All of his instincts told him to run away. Away from the explosion to somewhere safe. He would have if it hadn't been for Stan's determined voice shouting in his mind.

People were screaming, running and panicking on a large scale but Kyle ran right into the large cloud, pulling his younger brother with him. The smoke burned in his eyes and airways, he couldn't see and because of that he was scared to run anymore. Despite his better judgment he slowed down. He coughed viciously, eyes already screwed closed he held his arm out in front of him to reach for something. He was so filled with panic, adrenaline and most of all fear that he didn't even remember paying attention if he heard someone coughing behind him or not.

He felt like he was going to die but suddenly his outstretched hand was met with another. It was strong and sturdy against his own and it felt like a lifeline in the chaos. He clutched the hand desperately in his own and was pulled forward until he was able to see again.

He could see Stan using his left arm, the one he wasn't holding Kyle's hand with, to cover his mouth. His little brother Ike behind him was doing the same. The small boy immediately dropped to his knees when he was in the clear and let out a rasping cough.

"Ike, are you okay?" His older brother asked as he crouched down next to him. Right then Kyle's mom and Dad also came out of the dust cloud.

"Ike!" Sheila immediately cried out.

"It's okay mom I'm fine." The little Canadian replied bravely.

"Come on we need to go." Kyle could feel Stan tugging at him. "If we don't leave now we'll be too late."

His father picked Ike up as if giving Stan a signal. The dark-haired boy only grabbed Kyle's forearm and pulled him up. "Come on Kyle."

Stan started making a run for it and Kyle tried to keep up. It wasn't easy. Stan was on the football team thus making him considerably faster. Kyle felt like his feet almost didn't touch the ground. The young Jew hadn't realized they'd been so closed to such a populated area. The street was packed, maybe it was normal or maybe it was because everybody wanted to go see what the explosion had been. Stan had a hard time pushing them through the crowd and dragging Kyle along with him.

"Stan? Stan, what's happening? Where are we g-" Kyle asked but was interrupted as his shoulder bumped into someone harshly as they continued to run. "Where are we going? Jezus Christ dude, w-was that a bomb?"

"Yeah but the blast was relatively small. The smoke was just for confusion." Stan said. He shoulder bumped another guy into making way. They only now reached a lesser crowded street. It was still very crowded but at least Kyle could see the road he walked on again. Stan kept pulling him along zigzagging around people to avoid bumping in to anyone.

"There's a bus stop a few streets from here. There's a bus in two minutes that goes through Wyoming and Montana right to Regina."

"Regina? Like Canada Regina?" Kyle asked between heavy pants.

"Yeah, I got the bus tickets and Canadian passports because of Ike." They turned a corner and Kyle could see a large bus standing parked but with the engine running.

Stan immediately ran up there. There was a heavy bearded bus driver who looked at him impatiently. "You guys riding this bus? Get in then because I was just about to leave."

"Just wait one more moment please there's still three more people on their way they'll be here soon."

The man snorted. "Fine then but they better hurry the hell up or I'm leaving all of you here."

Stan nodded and took Kyle back outside the bus. He grabbed both Kyle's hand in his and Kyle could feel his face heat up at the intimate gesture. "Listen Kyle, Canada is full on battling America right now so it's the closest place that's safe. The bus stops in Regina but it's still too close to the border. Canada has already freed some Southern States from Hitler's reign but it could still go either way. Head up North as much as you can."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" Kyle questioned.

Right then Kyle's family arrived. Stan told them to quickly get into the bus and pushed the tickets, passports and some money in mister Broflovski's hands.

"Listen to me Kyle this is important." Stan said as he turned back to Kyle. He had let go of Kyle's hands and now his were resting on his shoulders. His dark blue eyes stared deeply and dead serious into his green one's. "You're parents are Ike's legal parents but because you were only his brother it wasn't possible to get you a passport. You need to get off once you reach Sidney. You and only you. I promise someone will be waiting for you there. He'll get you a really good fake passport and make sure you get to Regina like your parents and Ike."

"Stan, stop! Why are you telling me this? You're coming with us right?" He didn't know why he hadn't seen it at first but it was only now that he saw what Stan was wearing. "What are you wearing?"

The bus driver told them to get in or he'd leave without them.

Stan looked away, as if ashamed. "It's a Canadian military uniform. I joined the Canadian army so I could find out where you were and get you and your family those passports."

Kyle shook his head in disbelieve. What was Stan saying? He didn't understand. "But you can't join the army! You're only fifteen! You're not even Canadian."

"I lied about my age to get in. Lots of American's are joining now, it's a special force with American citizens but armed and lead by the Canadian government to rid America of Hitler's army."

The bus driver yelled at them and roared his engine.

"B-But it shouldn't matter. You can still come." Kyle was pleading but Stan looked so serious, he had never seen him like this.

"No Kyle, I joined the army so I could get you that passport and now I have to serve my time."

"B-But… B-But… No!" He lunged at Stan and wrapped his arms around the larger boy's torso.

"No you can't! I won't leave without you! Stan don't do this!" He clung on desperately.

The driver honked his horn. "If you don't get on this bus right now I will leave without you, ticket or no ticket!"

"I'm sorry Kyle. You'll be fine. Just remember what I said. I'll make sure someone is waiting on you in Sidney. Don't worry about it."

"How can I worry about something like that when you're in danger?" He cried out as fat tears rolled of his cheeks. "Please Stan why are you doing this? I'll do anything you want just come with us!"

The bus driver yelled out in frustration. "That's it I'm leaving! I have a schedule to keep!"

Stan slightly pushed him away and looked at him. "When this is over I'll find you. I promise." Then out of nowhere he pressed his lips powerfully against Kyle's. Both hands were on either sides of the redheads tear-streaked face. Kyle didn't even have time to respond before Stan slightly pulled back. "I love you. Be safe." He whispered against Kyle's lips. Then while Kyle was still stunned he pushed him in the bus.

The doors closed and Kyle threw himself against them banging and screaming. "Stan!" He shouted as the bus started driving and he saw his friend disappear from sight.

He had looked completely hard broken and Kyle knew that despite all his hysterics his own eyes must have looked the same.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Kyle's head rested against the cold window. Next to him Ike had already fallen asleep. His parents already told him he should do the same since it was still a ten hour drive before they would reach Sidney. But Kyle just couldn't.<p>

His father hadn't wanted him to get off at Sidney, not alone at least but eventually Kyle had managed to convince him that it would be easier that way. Easier to get one person over the Canadian border than two.

How could he sleep at a moment like this? When there was no chance of him having any piece of mind at all.

Everything was always happening so fast all of a sudden.

One moment he was just finishing up his schoolwork, the next he was being locked up in a camp for Jews with the knowledge that his best friend was probably dead.

One moment he was just sitting, the next he was running through smoke with his quite alive friend that had apparently joined the military.

One moment he was begging Stan to come with him to Canada, the next his super best friend was kissing him.

He brought his hand up to touch his lip.

Stan had kissed him.

It had been real.

A cherry red blush spread over his cheeks just thinking about it. He had just been standing there. Asking the boy why he was doing this. What he wanted Kyle to do to come with them.

Stan had kissed him and told Kyle that he loved him. Him, Kyle Broflovski, his super best friend. Was that really why he had done all of this? Was that one kiss really all that Stan had wanted? Or did Stan want more than that? Did Stan want to be with him? As more than super best friends? Had he always wanted this? Or had he just decided that Kyle's first proper kiss should go to his best friend, to the person who saved him. Kyle squished his cheeks firmer against the glass in an effort to cool it down.

And what did he himself want?

His fingers touched his lips again and his eyes closed. He smiled softly. He knew what he felt. He loved Stan. He loved him as one super best friend loved another Super best friend.

But also as so much more.

He loved Stan as one lover loves another lover and he had for a long time. His heart had deeply ached for a closer connection to Stan. It had for a long time. But he'd never known that Stan had wanted the same. Was it possible that he wouldn't have noticed if Stan had really wanted it to be different?

Did Stan really want something more?

His hand twisted around one of his curly red locks.

Did Stan really want him? In a way that meant more than friendship? More than best friends? More than super best friends?

As he tugged at the red strand and it sprang right back to its original place it seemed so unlikely. They were incredibly close. So close even that it was unhealthy according to some. It seemed so strange that Stan could have kept such a big secret from him.

On top of that Kyle wasn't much to look at. He was fairly short, pale and bony especially compared to Stan who was tall, tanned and muscular from the many sports he loved.

His hair was a curly red mess, it wasn't as bad as it had been. His locks were no longer a giant bush on top of his head but they still refused to be tamed by any kind of hair product, comb or flatiron. While Stan's hair was a dark, deep and rich in color and tame bangs framed his face. His hair was longer than it used to be, no longer did all of it disappear under his blue hat, it flowed down his face and almost reached his chin at times.

Why would someone as gorgeous as Stan fall in love with a sickly, redheaded Jew? It just wasn't possible that Stan could have felt that way about him without Kyle knowing about it.

But than his eyes snapped open in horrific realization. Stan wouldn't have been able to hide those feelings from Kyle. It was just as impossible as Kyle keeping his feelings secret for Stan.

Stan had known. He had found out about Kyle's crush on him. And when they were about to be separated he gave Kyle a kiss, it was Kyle's dream but also a heart crushing lie.

Why would he do that? Did he believe they wouldn't see each other again? Did he believe that he would die fighting this battle? Did he believe this was his end? Was that really how bad it was? That as a last present and a sweet goodbye Stan gave Kyle not a memory of missed chance but a love gained and lost.

How could Stan do that? Expect himself to die and let Kyle wrongly believe for the rest of his life that Stan had loved him and it wasn't just unrequited feelings.

Kyle felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want Stan to pity him that way and he didn't want Stan to die.

Stan couldn't just break his promise. His promise that he would find Kyle when everything was over.

His head had only gotten more and more trouble but even so Kyle did fall asleep soon after. Nothing can relieve a troubled mind other than a troubled sleep. And that was exactly what Kyle was facing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope nothing was too difficult to understand. I finally know where I want to go with this story. I'm not just rolling with it. I have a plan now.<strong>

**Sweeeeeet.**

**And good job to Scarlet Wolf who surprisingly hinted on the fact that Ike was Canadian. I didn't expect anybody to really think about that. Well it wasn't that they went easy on him as you expected but the idea was always that they'd get Canadian citizenship because Ike is indeed Canadian.**

**Also the story isn't 75% finished. I was talking about the chapter back then. Srry if I was unclear.**

**For everybody who wants to know, both Kenny and Cartman will make an appearance. I think both will be in the next chapter but you never know ;)**

**Thnx for reviewing everybody.**


End file.
